Graduation and Lizzie's Feelings.
by Sparkling Roses
Summary: Lizzie,Miranda and Gordo are all going to different colleges,will Lizzie express her true feelings for Gordo before he leaves and will Miranda be upset. CH 8 IS UP FINALLY! PLEASE R/R!
1. Lizzie finds out the bad news

Lizzie finds out the bad news.  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of the Lizzie Mcguire characters! Please don't sue me! I accept reviews! This is my first FAN FIC! Enjoy!  
  
~AT THE DIGITAL BEAN~  
  
LIZZIE: I can not believe well be graduating within 2 days! Aren't yall excited!!, I mean well be going to the same colleges right guys? Guys?  
  
Lizzie was confused I mean a long time ago they all planned to go to the same colleges.  
  
MIRANDA: Well Lizzie I know I should have told you this a while ago but I'm not going to CSU (Colorado State University) I am going to UCLA.  
  
LIZZIE: WHAT!!! But that's really far away from Colorado!!!!! I MEAN WELL NEVER SEE EACH OTHER!!!  
  
Gordo only looked at Lizzie and Lizzie looked at him and she said.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo your not leaving me at least, right?  
  
Gordo looked up from his soda and said.  
  
  
  
GORDO: Well, my parents wanted me to go to HARVARD they said I'd get a better education there.  
  
Lizzie coudnt believe it, her 2 most best friends were leaving her! I mean what kind of friends are they, she was thinking.  
  
MIRANDA: Look, I am really sorry, but I'll call you, lease don't be mad.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were not even speaking to each other. Gordo had strong feelings for Lizzie, he liked her ever since he met her. But since she was going out with Ethan, he didn't think she would have the same feelings  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo, look I am sorry I blew up at you. Its just that ever since I can remember I always thought we would end up being together, living in the same town together, but now I realize that's not they way it goes.  
  
GORDO: Its alright Liz, I mean I was going to go to CSU, but then I got excepted to HARVARD and my parents thought it was best for me to go there.  
  
LIZZIE: I understand, anyways I have to get home, I have a ton of homework, well talk to you later!  
  
GORDO: WAIT! Lizzie.  
  
LIZZIE: Yea?  
  
GORDO: UGH… nevermind I'll talk to you later too bye!  
  
Sorry about it being so short but don't worry there is more! Please R/R! 


	2. The talk with Miranda

NOTE: I do not own any of the LIZZIE MCGUIRE CHARACTERS!!! Please don't sue!!! But PLEASE R/R I accept any sort of criticism. ENJOY!  
  
~ON THE PHONE WITH MIRANDA~  
  
LIZZIE: Hey I am really sorry for what happened at the digital bean. I also told Gordo that. OOO and I also forgot to tell you this also, but since Gordo was there I didn't want to say anything.  
  
MIRANDA:WHAT???  
  
LIZZIE: Well right before I came to the Digital Bean I got a call from Ethan on my cell phone, and he told me HE DIDN'T WANT TO DATE ANYMORE!  
  
MIRANDA: Lizzie, O My Gosh, I feel terrible right now. I mean I'm not going to the same college you are and now Ethan, but wait…. Why didn't you want to tell Gordo.  
  
There was a awkward silence between the two. Could it be possible that Lizzie liked Gordo, even during when she was going out with Ethan.  
  
MIRANDA: Lizzie are u there???  
  
LIZZIE: Well…….you know how Gordo hates to hear about Ethan, I mean he gets annoyed about us talking about him all the time.  
  
MIRANDA: I think you like Gordo, you just didn't want him to know that Ethan broke up with you. I still want to know the true reason!  
  
~TOON LIZZIE~  
  
WHAT I LIKE GORDO!!! HAHAHA! How could she say that!  
  
LIZZIE: OK just because I had a crush on him in the 4th grade, doesn't mean I still like him!!!!  
  
MIRANDA: Well, if you don't like him then tell him what happened to you and Ethan. Look we only have a week till I leave for UCLA because I have to spend the summer there I don't know why but my parents are making me and only 4 days till Gordo leaves for Boston. Come on Lizzie tell him how you feel.  
  
LIZZIE: BUT what if Gordo doesn't feel the same way about me.  
  
MIRANDA: He will.  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone. She couldn't believe what Miranda was saying. She thought to herself "Do I really have feelings for Gordo"  
  
  
  
~Hey this chapter is longer than the first one~ I hope you liked it. If I get at least 10 reviews I'll put the third chapter up!!! PLEASE R/R! 


	3. Graduation and the talk at the Digital B...

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE CHARACTERS!!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!! I accept any criticism good or bad. PLEASE R/R!  
  
Its graduation day Lizzie thought to herself! The day where she would actually leave her high school years behind and start off to a new school year in college. RING RING! Lizzie ran to the phone.  
  
LIZZIE: Hello  
  
GORDO: Hey liz, I was calling to ask if you wanted to go to the Digital Bean after graduation, you know to celebrate.  
  
LIZZIE: Sure! But Miranda cant come, she has to eat with her parents.  
  
GORDO: O! that's GREAT! Uhhh I mean ooo that's too bad. Well I got to go I'll c you at the high school in a hour.  
  
LIZZIE: WAIT GORDO….  
  
But Gordo had already hung the phone up. Lizzie thought "why would he say GREAT about Miranda not coming with us" she was very confused. Lizzie was also hoping Gordo had to tell her something really important, she was really hoping he did. Lizzie had never told anyone this not even Miranda, that she had the biggest crush on Gordo, even when she went out with Ethan, she always thought of Gordo, so when Ethan broke up with her, she wasn't that heartbroken.  
  
~Graduation~  
  
LIZZIE: O MY GOSH YALL I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS IT!!!  
  
MIRANDA: I know but I am still upset about us not being able to spend the summer with each other.  
  
LIZZIE: Look you guys I am not mad that yall cant spend the summer with me or go to the same colleges as me. I mean I can visit sometimes and yall can visit me  
  
Then Miranda leaned toward Lizzie and whispered..  
  
MIRANDA: (Whispering) you know you would want Gordo to visit.  
  
Lizzie jabbed Miranda in the stomach with her elbow and said under her breath..  
  
LIZZIE: Shut Up! I do not like Gordo!  
  
~TOON LIZZIE~  
  
WHAT OF COURSE I LIKE GORDO, BUT NO ONE HAS TO KNOW THAT!  
  
~end Toon Lizzie~  
  
Miranda was holding her stomach since Lizzie punched her there, then Gordo asked her…  
  
GORDO: Miranda, you ok?  
  
MIRANDA: Yea sure, but I'll be right back I forgot my cell phone in the car.  
  
Miranda had a "yea right all I want to do is leave Gordo and Lizzie to talk" look and Lizzie knew it and gave her a annoyed look.  
  
GORDO: So… Lizze are you sure your not mad about me going to Harvard because I can always decline the invitation.  
  
LIZZIE: GORDO NO! I mean come on Harvard is like a major university and I don't want you to not go just because of me!  
  
~TOON LIZZIE~  
  
WHAT AM I SAYING!, I mean I really want him to decline the invitation I mean why would I want him to go to Harvard!  
  
~end Toon Lizzie~  
  
Miranda comes back and Graduation started it lasted a whole 2 hours. Of course when Kate walked up there to get hers she tripped on her high heel shoes and of course Ethan was right behind her and you guessed it he helped her up. (Not a big surprise). After the Ceremony ended, Lizzie told her parents that her and Gordo were going to go to eat by themselves.  
  
~At the Digital Bean~  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo I need to ask you something.  
  
GORDO: sure Liz, whats on your mind?  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo I don't know how to say this but……..I mean I know your only going to be her for a few days before you go to Harvard but…  
  
Lizzie paused and didn't say anything for 5 minutes until Gordo jumped in and said…  
  
GORDO: Lizzie look I should have said what I am going to say right now a long time ago… Liz I love you.  
  
Lizzie, looked up from her soda, and said.  
  
LIZZIE: Really? I didn't really think you ever thought of us that way.  
  
~TOON LIZZIE~  
  
OMG the boy I have known and loved since the 4th grade loves me back!!! OMG I HAVE TO TELL MIRANDA!!!  
  
~end toon Lizzie~  
  
GORDO: Look I know I shouldn't be saying this since your going out with Ethan and all but.  
  
Lizzie stopped him and said..  
  
LIZZIE: Wait, Gordo I am not going out with Ethan anymore he broke up with me the day we were talking about colleges at the Digital Bean, but I haven't told you the truth yet.  
  
Lizzie paused and breathed a deep breath and finally said it.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo when I was going out with Ethan, I liked you, I mean I was even thinking about breaking up with Ethan just to see if me and you could date. David Gordon you're the love of my life.  
  
Gordo just sat there with a smile and said  
  
GORDO: I always thought you did.  
  
Then Gordo leaned toward Lizzie, put his hand on her chin and pulled her close to him and there lips touched and a very passionate kiss was made. Then they pulled away for air and then they leaned toward each other again. Then 10 seconds later they stopped and looked up and Miranda was standing over the two of them and said..  
  
MIRANDA: How could you do this to me!  
  
~This Chapter is a lot longer than the rest.~ If I get at least 15 reviews (I know that's a lot sorry) I will put the 4th chapter up! I accept any sort of criticism Good or Bad. 


	4. The Phone Call and The Talk with Miranda

DISCLAMER NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE CHARACTERS!!!! Please don't sue!!!!! PLEASE R/R! ENJOY!  
  
~AT THE DIGITAL BEAN~  
  
LIZZIE: Miranda wait!!! What did I do??!  
  
But Miranda had already stormed out of the Digital Bean very angry.  
  
GORDO: Wait I am confused what was her problem???? I mean what did I do or what did you do?  
  
LIZZIE: You know that's exactly what I would like to know.  
  
Lizzie was standing up besides the table and didn't say a word for a period of 5 minutes then Gordo said.  
  
GORDO: Hey, I have to go, I have to pack, you know I am leaving in 2 days, I am really glad that were going out.  
  
Gordo leaned towards Lizzie and kissed her and left. Lizzie was so confused, she was thinking to herself "why would Miranda be mad about me and Gordo I mean she was the one who said I liked him" Lizzie couldn't wait till she got home to call Miranda, so she called Miranda on her cell.  
  
Miranda answered her phone and before Lizzie could say anything, Miranda had said  
  
MIRANDA: Lizzie please don't not call me ever again, what kind of friend are u anyway!  
  
Then she hung up. Lizzie couldn't stand it , there were so many things going through her mind. Miranda was only going to be in town for a week and Lizzie couldn't stand the thought of Miranda gone and being mad at her forever.  
  
~IN LIZZIES ROOM~  
  
RING! RING! Lizzie walked over and picked the phone up, it was Gordo.  
  
LIZZIE: Hey Gordo (sounding depressed)  
  
GORDO: Hey, so have u talked to Miranda yet?  
  
LIZZIE: No, I tried to call her after you left the Digital Bean on my cell but she said something rude to me and hung up, I haven't tried to call her again yet. Why do you think she's upset about me and you.  
  
GORDO: I don't know I mean did you even say anything to Miranda about you liking me or that I liked you?  
  
LIZZIE: Well last night we were talking on the phone and she told me that I liked you, of course I denied it because I didn't want her to bug me about it. I have a feeling that I pretended so much to her that I didn't like you she really thought that I didn't like you. Maybe Miranda likes you.  
  
GORDO: WHAT! I really hope you are joking. Miranda has never ever I mean not even once showed a sign that she liked me.  
  
LIZZIE: Well I am sure she didn't want to show it, I mean come on I never showed any signs to you and now look at us, were going out.  
  
GORDO: But I don't want to hurt Miranda's feelings, I mean I don't feel that same way about her as I do about you. Look I will call Miranda and talk to her about this. We'll meet at the digital bean and then we 3 can talk about this.  
  
LIZZIE; NO! I mean I want just the two of you to talk about this. Ok?  
  
GORDO: Well then how are you and Miranda going to work this out?  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything for a while and then she said..  
  
LIZZIE: Well after you and Miranda talk maybe she will forgive me and if she doesn't well…um I'll think of something just call Miranda.  
  
~The talk with Miranda~  
  
RING! RING!  
  
MIRANDA: Hello?  
  
GORDO: Hey Miranda, before you hang up on me, can I please talk you about me and Lizzie.  
  
MIRANDA: What could possibly have to say to me.  
  
GORDO: Look you wouldn't talk to Lizzie and if you cant talk to me, then who can you talk to?  
  
MIRANDA: Ok fine you have a point.  
  
GORDO: Now why are u mad at us I mean what did we do?  
  
MIRANDA: Look Gordo all I have to say is meet me at the Digital Bean tomorrow, but don't bring Lizzie.  
  
But before Gordo could say bye Miranda had already hung up. Then Gordo's phone rang and he picked up the phone it was Lizzie.  
  
GORDO: Hey Liz, I already know what your going to ask me.  
  
LIZZIE: So I don't have to say it then right?  
  
GORDO: right. Miranda said that for me to meet her at the Digital Bean, I have a feeling she is going to tell me that she likes me.  
  
LIZZIE: SO what if she does, that shouldn't affect you and me right?  
  
GORDO: Of course sweetie, anyways I am leaving the day after tomorrow I really hope what Miranda has to say doesn't take long.  
  
LIZZIE: Why?  
  
GORDO: Because I want to spend the day with you.  
  
LIZZIE: Aww your so sweet but I have to go I'll talk to ya tomorrow.  
  
GORDO: Ok I'll call you on your cell when me and Miranda finish talking, so you and me can go eat lunch togther ok luv ya bye.  
  
LIZZIE: Ok bye.  
  
Lizzie wasn't so concerned about not being able to spend the day with Gordo, she was really upset that her best friend was mad at her. Lizzie didn't want Gordo to do all the talking, Lizzie wanted to talk to Miranda by herself.  
  
~AT THE DIGITAL BEAN~  
  
Miranda was sitting at a booth waiting for Gordo, then he walked in and Miranda said.  
  
MIRANDA: Hey Gordo over here.  
  
GORDO: Ok Miranda, Will you please tell me why you are so upset with me and Lizzie?  
  
MIRANDA: Gordo, look I don't know how to say this but..  
  
Gordo interrupted her and said.  
  
GORDO: Miranda, please don't say what I think you are going to say.  
  
MIRANDA: Gordo, I have feelings for you.  
  
GORDO: Miranda how can you say….  
  
Miranda pulled Gordo close to her and kissed him for 5 seconds until Gordo pulled away.  
  
GORDO: Miranda??? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? You know I am going out with Lizzie, Miranda I'm sorry but I just don't think of you like the way you think of me. How could you do that to Lizzie.  
  
MIRANDA: But Gordo.. wait!  
  
But Gordo walked out of the DB as fast as he could, he couldn't believe Miranda did that. Now that problem was should he tell Lizzie what happened.  
  
~I finally go the 4th chapter up, yall all were dieing to know what the deal was with Miranda~ If I get 10 reviews I'll put the 5th chapter up~ I accept criticism good or bad.~ PLEASE R/R! 


	5. Patching things up with Miranda and the ...

DISCLAIMER:NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE CHARACTERS, PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!! PLEASE R/R! ENJOY!  
  
~IN LIZZIES ROOM~  
  
Lizzie had just finished putting her makeup on and was about to leave until her cell phone rang, she picked the phone up, it was Gordo.  
  
LIZZIE: Hello?  
  
GORDO: Hey Liz, its me.  
  
LIZZIE: O Hey Gordo, so did you patch things up with Miranda?? Please say you did.  
  
GORDO: Well…not exactly.  
  
Lizzie was confused, she wondered what did he mean by that??  
  
LIZZIE: What do you mean not exactly??  
  
GORDO: Well it was exactly how I figured it. Miranda said she liked me and then…um..well.  
  
LIZZIE: Then what?  
  
Gordo was silent and didn't say a word for a while till Lizzie said.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo I asked you a question, then what????  
  
GORDO: Well SHE kissed me. I promise I was not making a move on her, she was making the moves on me.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo I am not mad if that's what your thinking, but look I have some bad news. I cant spend the day with you, I really want to make things right for me and Miranda.  
  
GORDO: That's ok I understand (sounding depressed) but I'll call you later ok, luv ya bye!  
  
LIZZIE: Bye!  
  
Lizzie didn't feel too good about ditching her boyfriend, but her best friend was mad at her. Lizzie also didn't feel bad about ditching Gordo, she just did what she had to do. So she called Miranda on her cell, Lizzie was really hoping she would be able to talk to her.  
  
Miranda was still at the Digital Bean when Lizzie called her, so she picked her phone up.  
  
LIZZIE: Hey Miranda, please don't hang the phone up on me?  
  
MIRANDA: Why you deserve it.  
  
LIZZIE: Look Miranda I didn't do anything you're the one who said I liked Gordo. So I don't know why you are so mad about is being together.  
  
MIRANDA: Look Lizzie just meet me at the Digital Bean, we'll talk then.  
  
LIZZIE: OK bye!  
  
~AT THE DIGITAL BEAN~  
  
Lizzie had just walked in and she soon spotted Miranda, she walked over there. Miranda didn't look to happy.  
  
LIZZIE: Hey gurl! I really want to know what bothering you. I blew Gordo off just to talk to you and to know what's going on. So please tell me?  
  
MIRANDA: Ok, look I never told you this but I sorta like Gordo, I mean I know I tease you about it a lot but I just did that so it wouldn't look obvious that I liked him.  
  
LIZZIE: Then why did it seem like you were trying to hook us up?  
  
MIRANDA: You know I keep asking myself that same question, I guess if you told Gordo how you felt I thought he wouldn't feel the same way and that I might have a chance with him.  
  
LIZZIE: Look Miranda you should have told me this. I mean I didn't kiss Gordo to make you feel jealous I just did it because we like each other. I am really sorry you had to see it.  
  
MIRANDA: Thanks Lizzie you're a great friend.  
  
LIZZIE: So you forgive me.  
  
MIRANDA: Yes.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda walked out of the DB together and spent the whole rest of the day with each other on the other hand Gordo wasn't so happy about Lizzie not spending the day with him. So Gordo called Lizzie on her cell but she didn't answer. Gordo thought she must have turned her phone off, he thought "but why would she do that". There was only two places that Lizzie and Miranda could be on a Saturday, the Digital Bean or the Mall. So Gordo checked the DB. They weren't there so they had to be at the mall. Gordo walked around almost the whole mall till he finally saw them in the "Abercrombie and Fitch" store. When Lizzie saw him she said  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo what are you doing here?  
  
GORDO: Looking for you.  
  
LIZZIE: Why?  
  
GORDO: Because I figured if you made things with Miranda all better, me and you could go eat lunch together.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo, I am really sorry but I cant I am eating lunch with Miranda, I already told you that I was spending the day with Miranda.  
  
GORDO: Why don't you want to spend it with me I mean I am leaving  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo you are being really selfish right now.  
  
Miranda jumped in and said  
  
MIRANDA: Gordo shut up and leave us alone.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but laugh and smile. Gordo looked at her, but she was still laughing. Miranda also was giving him a look you know like a "If you don't leave I am going to beat you up" look. Gordo looked at Lizzie and said  
  
GORDO: Fine Lizzie, I don't really care if you don't spend the day with me or talk to me ever again.  
  
But Lizzie was still laughing from what Miranda said. Then Lizzie said.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo I don't really care, Because I thought you were nice, funny and a kind of boy who didn't care if I didn't spend the day with him. But now what I see is a selfish brat.  
  
Then Miranda and Lizzie walked off.  
  
~This Chapter might be the last, if I get at least 3 reviews telling me to continue I will~ PLEASE R/R! I accept criticism Good or Bad! 


	6. Forgiving Lizzie and The Date

*DISCLAIMERS NOTE* ~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE CHARACTERS~ Please don't sue!!!!! I am not getting paid to do this!  
  
~At the Mall~  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe what Miranda had just said to Gordo. But the main thing she couldn't believe was what she did to Gordo, but she just couldn't help it. Then she said to Miranda.  
  
LIZZIE: Miranda was it right what you and me did to Gordo?  
  
MIRANDA: Look you had to do what you had to do. I mean you told him he was being a selfish brat and well… he was being one.  
  
LIZZIE: I know, but when you told him to "Shut up and Leave u alone" I was laughing and smiling and wasn't sticking up for him.  
  
MIRANDA: Look Lizzie I know what I did wasn't nice and plus I shouldn't have said because well I had a crush on Gordo to, but so what he was being a major pain in the butt.  
  
LIZZIE: I know but considering I am still going out with him and he is leaving tomorrow, I still think I should say sorry to him.  
  
MIRANDA: WHAT! You can't be serious, he doesn't deserve it.  
  
LIZZIE: Yeah and he also didn't deserve what you said to him and why I acted they way I did.  
  
MIRANDA: Fine, he's your boyfriend do what you want to do, but if it was me… you wouldn't even catch me saying sorry to that loser.  
  
LIZZIE: Miranda!!!! You have absolutely no room to talk; you were the one who was mad at me because I kissed Gordo.  
  
MIRANDA: FINE, but I don't like him anymore. I mean him being selfish about you not being able to spend they day with him made me think he was such a brat.  
  
LIZZIE: Look Miranda I got to go I have to find Gordo.  
  
MIRANDA: Ok, I'll call you later.  
  
LIZZIE: Ok, and by the way when do you leave for UCLA?  
  
MIRANDA: In a week.  
  
LIZZIE: Ok I'll talk to ya later.  
  
~At the Digital Bean~  
  
Lizzie thought Gordo might be here. She felt so bad about what she did to him. Lizzie was so mad at herself. Gordo was her boyfriend and she really didn't have the right to treat him the way she did and she felt really really bad about it. Lizzie probably sat in the Digital Bean for about 2 hours until Gordo came in. Lizzie stood up ran over there to him and hugged him and kissed him for about 10 seconds. Then she let go and said.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo look I am really sorry about what happened at the mall I feel terrible.  
  
GORDO: How long have you been here waiting for me?  
  
LIZZIE: About 2 hours. Why?  
  
GORDO: Well its kind of funny that you would know where to find me if I was in distress.  
  
LIZZIE: Look Gordo, when I laughed at you and called you what I did, afterwards I felt horrible. Miranda just made me feel worse.  
  
GORDO: Why?  
  
LIZZIE: Well she was telling me that you didn't deserve any apology, and she also told me she doesn't have a crush on you anymore.  
  
GORDO: Well that's a really big load off my mind. But may I ask why?  
  
LIZZIE: Well she agreed with what I said about you. But now I totally take it back.  
  
GORDO: Well since were not mad at each other anymore you want to go out on a date tonight, and this time I am not going to force you.  
  
LIZZIE: YES!  
  
GORDO: ok I'll call you and tell what time I'll pick you up.  
  
LIZZIE: Ok bye  
  
~In Lizzie's Room~  
  
Lizzie wasn't very happy when she got home. She couldn't believe her boyfriend was leaving her tomorrow and her best friend in one week. Lizzie was wondering what was she supposed to do with her whole summer without her friends. Then the phone rang. Lizzie picked her phone up and it was Gordo.  
  
LIZZIE: Hey Gordo.  
  
GORDO: Hey Liz, I was calling to tell you, I was going to pick you up at 8:00 or would you prefer 9:00.  
  
LIZZIE: Well 8:00 I guess, where are we going?  
  
GORDO: It's a surprise.  
  
LIZZIE: Ok I'll be ready by 8:00. Bye  
  
GORDO: Bye.  
  
Lizzie hung the phone up. She tried to find the cutest little pink halter- top dress, with her light pink high heel shoes. It took her over 2 hours to get ready. When it Lizzie picked out clothes she was very serious. Then she heard the doorbell, she grabbed her purse and her cell put in her purse and was down the stairs in about 5 seconds.  
  
Lizzie opened the door it was Gordo. He was so handsome. Though he was not cute at all when they were younger but as he got older he was a lot cuter.  
  
LIZZIE: Hey Gordo are you ready  
  
GORDO: As ready as you are.  
  
Lizzie yelled by to her parents and left.  
  
~At the restaurant~  
  
Gordo took her to this really nice and expensive French restaurant. Lizzie couldn't believe Gordo went out of his way to take her here.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo this is really nice. How did you get the money to pay for this?  
  
GORDO: Well let's just say I was saving it for a while.  
  
They stayed at the restaurant for 2 hours just talking, and then Gordo took her to this really cool dance club.  
  
~At the Dance Club~  
  
Lizzie thought wow this is really fun and you know Gordo was really trying to please her. But why? But while they were there, the waiters were serving alcoholic beverages. Lizzie began to wonder how they got in to a dance club that served alcoholic beverages. Then Lizzie remembered, GORDO HAD USED FAKE IDS!  
  
Lizzie had never tried a strawberry daiquiris before she thought, "One isn't going to hurt me" right"  
  
~Hey guys hope you like this chapter~ sorry it took me so long~ don't worry I'll post the next chapter real soon~ PLEASE R/R! I accept any sort of criticism. 


	7. Lizzie's Accident and Gordo's Anger.

Hey everyone I'm sooo sorry that I haven't written in sOoO long! Lots of things have been going on anywayz! Heres the 7th chapter hope u like it! Also I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters and I am not getting paid to do this! PLEASE DON'T SUE!  
  
~At the Dance Club~  
  
Lizzie took the alchoholic beverage off the tray and drank it. Lizzie suddenly realized that they were pretty good so she decided to have another one. Before the night was over Lizzie had over 10 daiquiris. By then Lizzie had started to flirt with this guy. Of course she was drunk so she didn't know who he was. After she had talked with him a bit, he asked her if he could take her over to his place. So she walked out with this guy, knowing nothing of him. Of course Gordo had not even noticed she was gone. Then Gordo finally realized that he hadn't seen her all night since they had been there. So Gordo searched around, he couldn't find her anywhere. Alright now Gordo was getting pretty upset. "Where could she have gone" he asked himself. So the only Gordo could do was go look for her. He searched everywhere, the Digital Bean, the park, the mall u name it. Then he thought maybe he went to Miranda's house. It was 1:00 am in the morning but Gordo couldn't just go home without knowing where she was. Myranda answered the door.  
  
~At Mirandas~  
  
MIRANDA: (YAHNS) Gordo what are you doing her its 1:00 in the morning.  
  
GORDO: Is Lizzie here?  
  
MIRANDA: UM no. I thought she was out on a date with you?  
  
GORDO: Well she was but we went to this Dance Club that was serving alcoholic beverages and..  
  
Miranda interrupted him and said  
  
MIRANDA: WHAT! How did yall get into a dance club with alcholic beverages?!  
  
GORDO: OK ok I used fake Id's but still Lizzies gone and I have no idea where she is. I just came by to see if she was here.  
  
MIRANDA: Well shes not here. Gordo I really hope you find her. Have you checked if she went home.  
  
GORDO: What! I cant go there. Her parents are probably worried about her enough.  
  
MIRANDA: Well whats her curfew?  
  
GORDO: 2:00 AM  
  
MIRANDA: Well u have got 2 hours to find her Good Luck.  
  
GORDO: Thanx for your help Miranda bye.  
  
MIRANDA: bye.  
  
Gordo was so confused where could she be!  
  
~The guy Lizzie met's house~  
  
Well Lizzie had no idea where she was. The next morning Lizzie woke up with a headache and no knowing of where she was. Lizzie looked over at the guy next to her and was freaking out. Lizzie didn't scream though.  
  
~*~TOON LIZZIE~*~  
  
OMG I just slept with a guy I don't even know!!!!!!!!! This really cant be good!  
  
~*~end toon lizzie~*~  
  
Lizzie put her clothes back on and ran out of that house as fast as she could. When she got outside, she had no idea where she was. The only thing Lizzie could do was catch a cab back home. Lizzie walked about half a mile when she spotted Gordos car driving down the street. Lizzie flagged him down and Gordo grove up to her. To tell you the truth he didn't look so happy. Lizzie got in the car. Both were silent for about 5 minutes until Gordo said.  
  
GORDO: Where the hell were you last night.  
  
LIZZIE: umm well ummm I uggh I ummm.  
  
GORDO: Come on spit it out.  
  
LIZZIE: Look Gordo I don't need your crap right now ok I have a really big headache.  
  
GORDO: Lizzie, your parents called me last night and I had to tell them the truth. Now here were at your house. You can tell them the whole truth.  
  
Lizzie got out of the car scared to death to go into that house.  
  
Hey hope you liked it. I should hopefully have the next chapter up really soon! PLEASE R/R! P.S. Sorry it took me so long! 


	8. Telling Sam and Jo the Truth.

Hey guys I was really disappointed that the last chapter didn't get many reviews. Well anyways I hope u like this chapter better! Sorry its been taking me so long lots of things have happened. I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters and I am not getting paid to do this. So don't sue!  
  
~At Lizzie's House~  
  
Lizzie walked up the to the house and opened the door (hoping everyone was asleep). When she walked in she had accidentally tripped over the rug in her high heel shoes, which caused a loud noise.  
  
LIZZIE: great! (Whispering) as if I couldn't make it to noticeable I was home.  
  
Lizzie's parents came rushing down the stairs. Lizzie just stood there waiting for them to yell at her.  
  
SAM&JO: Lizzie where were u last night! We were worried sick! I mean couldn't u have given us a call or something!  
  
Lizzie was trying to understand what they were saying but she couldn't. Her head hurt so bad she couldn't stand up straight. When her parents finally realized she was listening they yelled.  
  
SAM&JO: LIZZIE!  
  
Then right there Lizzie fainted. Her parents rushed towards her and took her up to her room.  
  
About 2 hours later Lizzie woke up and her parents right beside. Lizzie knew she had to face them sooner or later. She sat up in bed and her parents didn't seem like they were too happy.  
  
SAM&JO: well now that you are up and hopefully feeling good, you can tell us exactly what happened last night.  
  
LIZZIE: nothing happened! Why would u say that? (Lizzie wasn't good at hiding things)  
  
SAM&JO: Well for one thing u didn't come home last night and gordo also didn't know where you were! LIZZIE TELL US THE TRUTH.  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to do. Though she did kind of remember last night. But it was all a blur to her.  
  
LIZZIE: mom and dad I really don't remember.  
  
SAM&JO: Well fine until you speak you are grounded for the rest of the summer.  
  
LIZZIE: FINE!!!!!! I'll tell you!  
  
Lizzie felt so uncomfortable at this exact moment and so scared she couldn't even move.  
  
LIZZIE: I can't exactly remember what happened last night because right now it's all a blur. So I guess I'll just cut to what happened this morning.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath moved around in a comfortable position in her bed. She couldn't believe what she was about to tell her parents. Lizzie just knew they were going to go Psycho.  
  
LIZZIE: Well whenever I woke up this morning I….  
  
Her parents interrupted her and asked her.  
  
SAM&JO: Lizzie where exactly did u wake up this morning?  
  
LIZZIE: Ummm well I woke up in a bed with some guy I didn't even know. (Lizzie said it all together really fast)  
  
Lizzie had this shamed and scared to death look on her face. But her parents looked meaner than Kate when she was giving her that "hatred look"  
  
SAM&JO: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! U sleepy with some guy! Do u even know who he was!  
  
LIZZIE: Well not exactly. I haven't told u everything yet.  
  
SAM&JO: Lizzie how could you do this! We thought you were so responsible.  
  
LIZZIE: Well Gordo took me to this dance club and they were serving alcoholic beverages and I well I ummm took maybe a few daiquiris or maybe a few 10 but that was all.  
  
SAM&JO: Elizabeth McGuire! You drank. Lizzie you not only drank you got drunk! Lizzie I can't believe you. So that explains your headache and why you fainted!  
  
LIZZIE: Look yall I am sorry but you do know this is half Gordo's fault.  
  
By saying that Lizzie thought she wouldn't be in as much trouble as she is in now.  
  
SAM&JO: And why is that?  
  
LIZZIE: Remember Gordo did take me to the dance club in the 1st place.  
  
SAM&JO: Well Lizzie even though he did you were still the one who took the drink!  
  
LIZZIE: Look yall I am sorry and…  
  
Lizzie's parents interrupted her again.  
  
SAM&JO: Lizzie the drinking doesn't so much bother us! Its that you slept with a guy that you didn't even know. Lizzie how do you know he didn't use protection.  
  
LIZZIE: I don't know but WAIT… What's today?  
  
SAM&JO: That should be the least of your worries.  
  
LIZZIE: seriously what is today?  
  
SAM&JO: It's the June 3rd.  
  
LIZZIE: Gordo leaves for Harvard today!  
  
SAM&JO: Well Lizzie you're not going anywhere. Lizzie if u didn't tell us what happened or you did either way your were still going to be grounded.  
  
LIZZIE: Whats that supposed to mean?  
  
SAM&JO: Lizzie you don't deserve to see Gordo leave. Lizzie you slept with another guy! Does that really mean you love Gordo  
  
LIZZIE: What?! I didn't know what I was doing I was drunk for God sake!  
  
JO: Well maybe you should have thought about that when you took your 1st drink.  
  
Hey I hope yall like this chapter better than the other one! Sorry its taken me so long! PLEASE R/R! I will try to have the next chapter up real soon! 


End file.
